Unplanned Romance
by KawaiiItaly
Summary: It's your first day of Hetalia High, but there's an obnoxious man who threatens to get you in trouble. What /good/ can come out of this mess!


**PrussiaxReader-Unplanned Romance**

**(( READ: First...ever...fanfic...don't yell at me! D: It was an RP I did with SailorSun1998, enjoooys~ Also, I don't speak German so feel free to correct me XD ))**

You walked into Hetalia High, it was your first day...

"Noo! Zhat's no-" An albino man standing with two other men was cut off by you being pushed into him.

"A-ah! U-uh, sorry..." You mumbled.

"Vell, who do ve have here? Vhat is your name, pretty *frau~?" He smirked. Which of course, set your cheeks into flames.

"M-my name is _..." You said quietly.

"Ah~ pretty name for a pretty frau!" He grinned.

"*Lo siento, ah, uh, _" One of the men with brown hair and green eyes said. "He's just not used to being around *chicas~!"

"H-hey!" You looked at the albino, who was obviously blushing madly.

The man with the green eyes laughed. "Ah, of course. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, call me Toni~"

You nodded and looked back to the albino. "Y-your name is...?"

"Gilbert Bielschmidt, but you can call me 'Zhe Awesome One' I vill reply to zhat too~"

"Oh, uh, okay..." You stumbled over your words. You started to back away when the other man, long blonde hair with blue eyes grabbed your hand and kissed it gently.

"Ah, *bonjour~ my name is Francis, where are you going, my dear?"

"To my first hour..." You looked from him to your schedule.

"Let go of the frau, Francis." Gilbert intervened. As he said that, Francis frowned and let his grip loosen on your hand then tighten on Toni's hand.

"Let's go, Toni, 'e obviously want to be alone with the beautiful girl~" At that, he dragged his friend away, leaving you and Gilbert alone in the hallway.

You turned to Gilbert, still blushing furiously. "S-so, I'm kinda lost and I don't want to be late, so..."

He smiled wider. "Vell, I'll help you!" He scanned your schedule. "Looks like you'll be spending first hour vith m-" Then, the bell rung.

You widened your eyes. On your first day, you were going to be late?!

"Gilbert! It's my first day, I really, really can't be late! Nononono..." You seriously felt like screaming.

"Frau! Relax, please. It's your first day. Zhey wont mark you as late." He looked at you with surprisingly calm crimson eyes.

"What about you? You've gone here a while..." You put a hand on your hip only to have it taken from you by the albino standing in front of you.

"You're right, maybe ve should skip today! Nobody vill mind."

"B-but-!" You were cut off by him dragging you out of the door and to his car.

-Timeskip brought to you by ZHE AWESOME ME! ^^-

Gilbert had drove from the school out to a hill overlooking an apple orchard, at its peak in Autumn, the trees were orange, yellow and red. It was a stunning sight.

"It's really pretty, Gilbert..." You asked, almost speechless at its serene beauty.

"You zhink so? Good~" He pulled you down to sit next to him.

You smiled at him, something you wouldn't normally do to a strange albino man who had just pulled you out of school and risked getting you suspended for truancy- on your first day.

"G-gilbert? Is this a...date? I'd really like it to be..." You asked shyly, afraid this wasn't what you thought.

He looked at you and grinned. "Sure, vhy not?"

You smiled and leaned into him. This isn't a bad thing, is it? Giving up your first day to be with this man, who though you just met, made you feel like your heart was melting and your stomach do flips when he looked at you.

"Hey, uhm...Gilbert...everyone else I've dated had just wanted...my body...you're different...right?" You looked up at him, pleading silently.

"No, frau. I promise." At that moment he leaned down and gently kissed your lips.

"_, ich liebe dich*..." He said quietly, almost a whisper. You, knowing a few words of German, knew what he had just said to you. You widened your eyes as the realization hit you. You loved him too.

"...Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert!" You smiled impossibly wide and kissed him passionately.

He looked surprised, but melted into your sudden kiss. You leaned back and snuggled into his warm side.

"So...you're *mein awesome girlfriend now?" You nodded and hugged him as he hugged you and kissed your head.

You soon fell asleep against him, just as 'zhe awesome one' fell asleep. Both of you woke up just as the sun was about to go down. He looked down into your (e/c) orbs and smiled.

"Zhis...is one of zhe best day I zhink I'll ever have, _." You smiled and nodded.

The sky was painted with various shades of pink, purple and orange, as if someone had taken a brush and swiped away the blue, as well as your worries, renewing it with this sudden love and passion.

You two looked down at the grass gently rolling in the wind, taking in the sweet smell of apples.

"Yeah, I think it is." You swept the hair out of his face and smiled. This is the beginning of a beautiful, but unplanned, relationship.

**(( -EDIT- oh wow. I am so sorry about this fic. I just reread it and it's so unrealistic it's not even funny. I am so so so sorry, wow. ))**


End file.
